


Sickly Sweet

by teddybagwell



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teddybagwell/pseuds/teddybagwell
Summary: Boyfriends giving blowjobs





	Sickly Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a lil something for being gone for a few weeks. Comments are always lovely, but enjoy nonetheless! <3

Howard was convinced there was nothing like it. Vince on his knees, those great big eyes gazing up at him while dainty fingers wrapped around his cock. He was mesmerised. 

There was pure talent in Vince's ability to look so innocent despite performing something so filthy and it only aroused Howard more, a smile played on his lips and Howard could have tippled over the edge right then and there.

'Love you, Howard,' Vince uttered just before he let his wet tongue swirl around Howard's tip.

'Oh, I love you too, little man,' Howard mumbled, letting his head fall back.

'Am I makin' you feel good?' Vince asked with hope flooding his voice before the warmth of his lips engulfed Howard's cock. He took his time inching his head further, and Howard dug his fingers deep into his jet black hair, needing something to grip onto in attemp to ground himself.

'Oh, yes,' the taller man sighed, feeling his knees shaking beneath him.

Vince pulled away. 'Y'grippin' my 'air a little tight, d'y'mind?' Vince complained, frowning up at the trembling mess of a man.

'Not at all,' Howard breathed, giving Vince's hair a sharp tug, causing him to hiss in surprise. 'That what you wanted?' 

'Y'can be a dickhead when y'get goin', y'know that?' Vince remarked but there was a hint of a smile playing on his lips as he focused his attention back to Howard's aching hard-on. 

Vince's hands felt warm pressed against his thighs mixed with the numb pain of his fingernails digging into skin whenever Howard involuntarily thrust his hips, his cock forcing its way further down his throat.

Suddenly, Vince took Howard's cock into his mouth as far as he could without gagging, his heart stopping momentarily when Howard let out a yelp of surprise; Vince loved to give his all when he gave blowjobs, taking satisfaction in pleasing someone with his mouth alone. 

'You give blowjobs like a pornstar,' Howard panted, watching Vince's head bobbing up and down expertly. 'Something you've been meaning to tell me?' 

Vince hummed, smiling as best he could. The sickly sweet sound of the saliva in Vince's mouth as he worked Howard's cock in and out of his mouth only seemed to arouse the taller man more. 

'V-Vince,' he stuttered. 'I'm- I'm gonna..' 

Every time, Howard attempted to pull Vince away from him before he came, and every time he failed. He wasn't sure if Vince actually enjoyed a throat full of his come or a face decorated in it, but Vince never pulled away. 

He sped up as Howard began to tense, and let out shortlived hums as though to encourage him, or maybe he was enjoying himself, Howard thought. He didn't have much time to think about it because his orgasm was edging closer.

'Oh, shit,' he whispered finally as he allowed the white hot pleasure to consume him entirely. He tried his best not to collapse on top of the man beneath him as his body fell weak and his mind turned to mush. 'Oh my god.'

A gentle 'pop' fell into the air as Vince pulled away from Howard's sensitive length.

'I'd make such a good pornstar,' he grinned, wiping the sides of his mouth.

*****

Howard wasn't the greatest at giving blowjobs, but that wasn't to say Vince didn't enjoy them, because he did, more than he would ever admit.

Even the mere sight of Howard Moon - self-proclaimed Man of Action - on his knees and taking a cock in the mouth was enough to get him going. It might've also been the endearing uncertainty in his eyes.

Howard jerked him off a few times while licking the tip, his beady eyes glancing up to Vince's face from time to time. 

'Y'doin' good, Howard, please don't stop,' Vince mumbled, leaning back against the wall for support. 

Howard took his time, almost building up to completely taking Vince in his mouth; Vince wasn't sure if Howard knew he liked being teased or if he was just so uncertain he was hesitating.

'Please, please, please, Howard,' Vince whimpered, his head lolling back and hitting the wall with a thump. He tried and failed to push Howard's head further down, and whenever he tried to thrust his hips Howard just gripped them and pinned them to the wall. It always amazed Vince how quickly he lost all his power and control when Howard was touching him.

Bobbing his head rhythmically, Howard stroked the skin on the smaller man's hips. Soft gasps left his lips and it spurred Howard to take him further and further until he gagged and was forced to pull away.

'Let me come, please, Howard,' Vince whispered, precum dripping from the tip and onto Howard's chin. He bit down onto his bottom lip violently, the sight making his head spin. 

Finally, Howard gave in and starting working Vince into his mouth and hollowing his cheeks, his hand worked what his mouth couldn't reach. The man above him quickly became a moaning mess and Howard absolutely adored it. 

'I'm gonna come,' he said almost silently before his body tensed, 'fuck.'

His come spurted onto Howard's tongue and he swallowed all of it without much thought as Vince moaned through the orgasm rocking his body. He slumped against the wall but stroked his fingers through Howard's hair lovingly.


End file.
